the_witcher_pwfandomcom-20200215-history
School of The Cat
Description The Cats developed fighting styles focusing on speed, precision, and agility. As a result, Cat school witchers as well as their equipment do not deal a lot of raw damage, but can inflict deadly critical hits. By extension, their gear was designed to maximize flexibility and provide the greatest possible range of motion. Unfortunately, members of the Cat school proved as flexible in terms of morals and politics as their armor. One of the possible reasons for their leniency was the mutation process, which tended to create an abnormal number of psychotic witchers from their school. For source and more see: The Witcher Wiki Class Features Proficiencies: armor (light), weapons (martial, simple) Skill points: 4 + int modifier ( (4 + int modifier) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: animal empathy, concentration, craft trap, heal, hide, listen, lore, move silently, parry, ride, search, set trap, spellcraft, spot, survival, tumble Primary saving throw(s): Fortitude and Reflex Base attack bonus: +1/level Spellcasting: Signs Abilities Witcher knowledge * Starting at 1st level, a Witcher adds their class level to knowledge checks for monsters. Cat Style * A Witcher gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat at 1st level. Precise Strike * At 3rd level, a Witcher becomes able to place her finesse attacks where they deal greater damage. She applies her Dexterity bonus to damage rolls (in addition to any Strength bonus she may have) with any light weapon, as well as any other weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse, such as a rapier. A Witcher cannot use this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor, while using a shield, or when encumbered. This damage is multiplied on critical hits. Spring Attack * Witchers of the school of the cat are masters of using mobility to gain an advantage on their opponent. At 7th level, a Witcher gains spring attack as a bonus feat even if they do not qualify for it. Deflect Arrows * At 12th level, a Witcher gains the deflect arrows feat. Note: This feat does not function if there is a two handed weapon equipped, or anything in the offhand. Weakening Critical * A Witcher of 20th level who scores a critical hit against a creature also deals 2 points of Strength damage to the creature. Trial of the Grasses After completion, the Witcher unlocks the ability to progress past level 9 in addition to the following bonuses: * +2 to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution * Low-Light Vision * Resist Disease * Resist Poison * Still Mind * Improved Initiative * Can consume Witcher Potions Signs The Witcher gains the ability to cast signs, which improve with Witcher level. A Witcher can use this feat once per minute. The DC of the signs is 12 + 1/2 the Witcher level. A witcher can only cast a sign while wielding nothing in the offhand or using a two handed weapon. All the signs except for Quen share a cooldown. * Aard: Fortitude save or be knocked down. instant cast. * Igni: Deals 1d4 fire damage per Witcher level in a cone. Instant Cast. * Quen: The Witcher gains a shield against all forms of damage. This blocks 5 damage per Witcher level before expiring. * Yrden: Places a magical trap on the ground for one minute. When Triggered roots the target for 1 round per 5 Witcher levels. * Axii: Charm MonsterCategory:Classes